User talk:Cchen3
Firey goes boo. /Archive 1/ Please knock before you enter hey Are you Really going to Let [[Choosing Death| Fear control ]] your Life? I'll wait for youuuuu Are you Really going to Let [[Choosing Death| Fear control ]] your Life? hey Are you Really going to Let [[Choosing Death| Fear control ]] your Life? hey I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven you coming back to irc? I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven hey I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven hey I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven meep meep I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven HAI I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven meow I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven heyyyyyy I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven I found a job predictor. Entered names. Lost it. Miles Edgeworth: GARDEN GNOME Me: Prime Minister Evan: Second hand car sales man You: Air stewardess Adrian Andrews: NICE OLD MAN (Adrian's a girl XD) Omlet: Pirate Katarina: NUN XD I THINK I HAVE ISSUES I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven moo I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven sure okay XD I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven moo? I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven alter them if you want I don't care mieow I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven I FINISHED CH 6 EEEEEEEEK I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven ta-da I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven okayyy (read WCS c:) I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven moo I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven School doesn't start till 8:30 I'm sitting at my lcoker I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven ja cookie? I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven MOO I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven hai I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven aw ok ily <333 I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven mooooo I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven cookie? I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven I hate noobs I'll Be There For You Through it all.Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven cookie? I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles moo I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles irc right now pls there's something important going on I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles Stormy was online earlier I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles mieow I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles hey I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles ayyy I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles my life is over I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles I got 52% on an English quiz English is my best subject and I've never failed anything before ever I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles MOO I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles meow I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles http://archiveofourown.org/works/2472044 I HAVE ISSUES THAT IS ALL I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles It's not even done yet omfg I wrote it last night on a whim I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles mm okay ily <3 I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles daww <333 ILY I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles I'm pretty good Filling a prompt for the kink meme And trying not to laugh at it (I should be doing hw tbh) I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles Okay, so lemme quickly explain in Dual Destinies, there's a new charrie named Athena. Athena is a new to the agency, and she knows about psychology. She can also hear people's hearts. Not like normally, it's like reading emotions. She has a computer/necklace thing called Widget, that helps her run a 'Mood Matrix'. It's her special cross examination tool. Widget also has a tendancy to speak Athena's thoughts. Anyway, in the story, Pearl finds out about Athena's ability, and gets her to hear Phoenix and Maya's hearts, so she can prove they really are in love with each other. It turns out they're both in love with other people. http://pw-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/3017.html?thread=5973961#cmt5973961 I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles it's not done yet :D I just IT MAKES ME LAUGH BC PEARL WOULD PROBS TRY THIS I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles sure I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles CONFIRMED I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles HEAVY BREATHING I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles I HAVE ISSUES I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles moooo I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles I FINISHED WCS AND WROTE WOS HAI I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles heh read? adnd cookie? I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles meow? I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles the best thing happened today in science omfg I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles cookie? I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles Will you sign WCS's fan section? (and maybe read my long-winded Author's Note?) I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles YAY ILY <3 I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles like now I Absolutely Love her When she Smiles